


Time is a dying Goddess

by casv98



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Goddess of Time - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sheik is man, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, Will fill in characters as the chapters come along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casv98/pseuds/casv98
Summary: For some reason Link starts jumping back and forwards in pockets in time. He doesn't know why. The first time he was simply tying his shoelaces.





	1. The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link had dived into the water of the small nearby lake of his home-town, relishing the feel of its force around him as it engulfed him, when it happened again.

Link had dived into the water of the small nearby lake of his home-town, relishing the feel of its force around him as it engulfed him, when it happened again. The second he dove into the cool water it soothed Link’s heated body. He took a few big strokes lazily cutting his way forward below the surface when he looked to the lake bottom. It felt darker and more ominous than it should have on the sunny day. He squinted. Especially since he’d already killed the monster that poisoned it. Suspicious, he kicked towards the surface earlier than he usually would. He raised his eyebrows when the breath he released fogged in his face in the air, and his sun-kissed skin immediately prickled as frigid gusts swept around his shoulders.

Link snapped to attention for a sudden oncoming wave, too large to form in such a small lake, and he ducked his head underwater to escape it. When he thought it was safe he got back up, and blanched at the what the absence of the wave revealed.

Far away in the distance high cliffs rose up, towering over the violent waters. And there was no end to the large long expanse of the.. lake? Ocean? Where was this? Link fought against the waves as he swam towards what he hoped was the shore. He was certain what had occurred a year ago was cause for this too. The memories of what had come to pass had faded, he couldn’t remember the exact locations, names or faces. Almost like a dream. But he remembered how it affected his feelings. It ached in him now and then even now.

By some miracle he successfully reached land. The relief was immense when he could feel ground under him. He shook violently, teeth clattering, while his freezing legs stumbled onto the sandy beach. He spotted some huts a bit ahead and he drew his arms closer to his chest at the frigid wind that turned the salty water on his skin closer to ice than a liquid. He threw a glance at the trees which struggled in the wind. He didn’t know this flora. He winced as a terrible clamor growing in volume disturbed his freezing ears.

“What are you doing swimming in this season! Are you mad, boy!”

An unyielding grip formed itself around his numb bicep. Link could do nothing more than stare at it where he stood in just a pair of dripping shorts to shield him from the cold. He didn’t answer the authoritative sounding voice. That terribly noisy clamor, of armor Link now recognized, resumed as he was briskly led by the arm.

His toes and feet were already past the point of burning from the cold and they managed maybe a couple of dragging paces before Link failed to hold his weight any longer. He felt icy sand grate at his cheek before his consciousness faded.

Later, Link woke up in a daze. His eyes clipped and blinked. The warm room decorated in burning colours of orange, red and yellow that encased him felt like an hallucination. On top of him were a heap of blankets of varying size and thicknesses. Groggy, he registered a door opening..

“Ah. He’s awake. Good evening.”

Someone who looked like they must be a soldier, although Link couldn’t place the emblem they bore, not amongst any of the kingdoms he knew of, sat themselves on a chair next to the bed.

The soldier introduced himself as Captain Viscen, and explained that Link was currently in his quarters. One of his soldiers guarding the sea had brought him in and since a place called the Stock Pot Inn didn’t have a room available that was warm enough, he’d been taken in here. Link moved to get up. He would not disturb the people by occupying their beds. He should try to get back anyhow. The only question was how. The bed creaked under him. His arms wouldn't seem to move so he lifted himself up using only the muscles in his torso, grimacing as he did.

The captain halted him with a hand to his shoulder.

“You are not fit to leave bed yet. Frost-bites got on your entire body, worst on your extremities. Toes, fingers, ears and so on. I cannot let you leave until the town doctor allows it.” Link considered the captain for a moment, and nodded to show he understood. “I will get you some food.”

Link watched as the captain made his leave. This was getting bizarre. Link struggled to accept his own helplessness as a hire returned with soup. The chopped pieces of potato, carrot and meat were soft in his mouth and its heat spread through his chest with each bite. It was delicious. After they left and Link had eaten he was alone in the dark that had fallen, save for the burning coal glowing in the room’s furnace. Link did the obvious and tried to remove himself from these nice people. Disappear and let them go on with their lives.

Soon, however, he found that his legs couldn’t carry him further than halfway to the door. Captain Viscen cracked it open right as Link was about to lose his balance, and caught him before the fall. They both opened their mouths each to question and explain, but after the one second Link leaned his full weight in the sturdy embrace of the captain, he found himself suddenly in bed with faded “sleep…” lulling him to a tired state.

It was as if the transition from door to bed to sleep had been sped up, passing by in abstract lines, and going black as he fell under.

Dawn of the first day after his near death, and Link awoke to the sound of murmurs and whispers. Would he get time to figure out where he was? Scanning the room, he found the captain and an old lady in white garbs talking in the doorway. Link managed to catch bits and pieces of their conversation. The lady’s brow was set in a worried frown, talking about how the patient (must be him) seemed to be getting better with a far greater speed than anyone she had seen. To be caught walking so early in his state… It was close to a miracle. The corner of Link’s lips drew up. Of course. Being one of the chosen three wasn’t just sacrifice after sacrifice, it did came with physical perks to ease his allotted burden. The doctor left, placing a note with instructions in the captain’s hand.

“Oh you were awake. We must have disturbed you, I apologize.” Captain Viscen walked up to the bed. “It seems you will be well enough to attend the carnival next week after all.”

Link’s fingers twitched on the sheets. “The carnival?” He felt words form in his throat, and delivered by his tongue, but the knowledge of them felt wrong, like it was too soon for them to exist within him. “The Carnival Of Time?” Link pressed a hand to his jaw, fingers resting on his lips, and shifted his eyes down at the blankets, willing them to reveal what he didn’t know. They squirmed under his gaze, but only with the movement of his legs underneath.

“That’s right, it arrives so quickly doesn’t it. Each year, without fail, it springs up on us.” Captain Viscen laughed softly at his own humor, echoing faintly in his armor. “In the days before the carnival, many performers and dancers gather here in Clock Town, and merchants come from far and wide to sell their goods. It’s entertaining. The doctor said some movement would do you good. Are you up for a walk?”

This “Clock Town” was bright and busy. With Link dressed in borrowed clothes meant for a soldier, Captain Viscen unknowingly showed Link his first tour of the town. Link flinched into defence at the presence of the deku shrub when they walked past, and lingered, flabbergasted, when it didn't attack. The captain raised an non-understanding eyebrow. Link tried to keep his thoughts and reactions to himself after that, no matter how many peculiar trinkets he saw, no matter how oddly the construction of selling booths progressed and look unfazed by the haunting similarities these workers had to the ones he knew at home.

Judging by the captains curious looks, he might have failed.

Throughout their walk the captain made sure to follow the doctor’s note, making Link take many needed breaks. When he rested the captain would hand him a bottle of that delicious soup to keep him warm. Link startled mid-gulp when he saw his kind and reserved local baker from home runaround clad in barely anything to battle the cold weather. A postman. Link shaked his head, that couldn’t be right. But sure enough, when Link called for him through a cupped hand, a bit of the soup on his upper lip, he reacted and greeted him back with the still grace of a stranger before continuing on. The hand beside Link’s mouth fell while Captain Viscen gently asked how they know each other. Link didn’t answer beyond an muffled hum while wiping his mouth, and stared down stintly at the steaming remains of the soup.

Suddenly realizing the time the captain offered his apologies from behind his helmet to Link, that he had to be dragged along his evening rounds. Link shook his head as he stood, finding the prospect of the company of more warriors, except the captain, who’ve like him seen and done unspeakable things soothing.

There were four gates, Link discovered, each assigned with a dutiful guard. Each saluted when they approached, and each gave their, however mundane, report to the captain. The captain in turn addressed each guard and acknowledged their good work. Every soldier straightened with pride after their visit.

As they finished their excursion and returned back to the room, Link couldn’t help but start to feel admiration for the captain as well. Why he didn’t know, seeing as he only happened upon this man as late as yesterday, but despite being in unease from the feeling in his gut that he shouldn’t be here -- not yet not yet not yet, screaming in his chest -- the sturdy presence of the captain soothed him. With everything around him so familiar yet oh so foreign and wrong, Captain Viscen by his side felt right.

Dawn and dusk of the second day seemed to melt together, passing faster than anything. Captain Viscen rushed to the doctor when Link had woken up with a fever at daybreak, and Link went in and out of consciousness until late midday.

“..haah hah hah Vi.. Viscen … it- burns-..” Cascading waves of heat hot like lava, intense like an explosion rained over Link. In his feverish dreams he saw it engulf the town before claiming him too. “Run…run..,” he urged through his mumbling. The captain, Viscen, diligently change the wet cloth to cool Links burning forehead, calmly spoke in an attempt to thwart the nightmares that twisted Link’s expression.

When Link finally stabilized after hours of Viscen changing towels around him, trying to control the fever, Captain Viscen told Link what he’d exclaimed during his fitful sleep, and that the doctor had been worried as well. Link said he couldn’t remember anything like that, which was a lie. Even if they were mere fragments, how could Link confess what he saw as sure as reality to come? He had had enough prophetic dreams to know one when he saw one. And the knowledge of one’s own terrible fate shouldn’t fall to anyone. It only led to more hardship.

Link itched to get back home, the longer he lingered in this strange flipside of a place the more jittery he became. Seeing things and locations so deceptively close to what he was sure he was familiar with, to each time turn out to be severely different left him dizzy and sick. The feeling of being somewhere he shouldn’t, at a time he shouldn’t, was overwhelming, the place was screaming for him to leave.  

Link sought eye contact with the captain in the shadow his helmet cast over his face, desperately asking Viscen to let him at least move around. But the captain was wary, blaming himself for not being mindful the day before of Link’s energy. The doctor proposed a compromise. Link would stay indoors and rest, and they could go outside tomorrow, as long as they didn’t strain him too much. Viscen agreed and it appeared Link had no further say in the matter.

Dawn of the third day and Link felt spry. Healthy as a horse and fresh as a daisy. He greeted Viscen at the door instead of laying weakened in bed. “Let’s go.” They decided on venturing to the observatory. Captain Viscen helped Link up the long colourful staircase. Link caught himself leaning into the solid form beside him despite knowing he could walk perfectly well by now. He wasn’t used to being protected, it was scary being so powerless even for just the short interlude he’d been bedridden. Link glanced at the visible part of Viscen’s face and felt himself staring a little too long. They reached the telescope and Link snachted his head back before Vinscen noticed, he hoped.

The full moon shone brightly amongst the stars. It was beautiful. As Viscen spoke of the constellations he knew of and how to locate them Link’s face set with worry. Something didn’t feel right about that moon. He warily zoomed in. Something definitely wasn’t right. Disregarding the fact that it had a face, solidifying his suspicions that he was not in his own land, the moon looked like it was slowly moving… towards them. Link grabbed the telescope and slowly rested his forehead on the metallic encasing of the lens. It was cool to the touch. Before he could ask Link if he was alright Viscen was interrupted.

“Viscen.” Link had to tell him. Viscen’s expression hardened with the concentration of a soldier, jaw clenched, at Link’s tone. “Be a soldier and listen to what I’m about to tell you.” Link had to warn him. He took a breath and turned towards the captain. For some reason, Viscen chose this very moment to take off his helmet. The suffering sound of Link’s voice got trapped in his throat. He understood immediately why he hadn’t taken it off during Link’s stay. The soft honey warm eyes he bore with such a gentle gaze would be troublesome when trying to enact order. Link opened his mouth but, he couldn't do it. He couldn’t butcher the future of this man with the risk of ruining it early instead of saving it.

“I..”

How did he get this attached?

“I…”

When did he get this attached?

It was too much. Would not only Hyrule but the rest of all existence need Link’s guidance? Was that why he ended up here, to save this world? Judging by the too soon too soon, too soon and not you pounding in his head that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t him, but someone else, sometime later, to whom the heavy task would fall. He felt pain for them, whoever they turned out to be.

“Nevermind,” Link said instead, shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts. What was with him. “I forgot.” Viscen studied the sad slope of Link’s eyes.

“Then, may I say something instead?” Viscen said in contemplation. Link gave a weak shrug, giving the go-ahead. The many colours of the observatory walls shone dimly around them. “We haven't known each other for long. Nine days have passed and I have yet to learn your name.” Link blinked. ”But your tenacity during your recovery has been astounding. Even without you telling me I know you must be a warrior as well, and if I am permitted,” Viscen took the two steps that separated them with his helmet tucked under an arm, “I would like to know you more in depth.”

Link held his breath, he hoped his eyes wouldn’t bulge out. “What?” he said right as the words sunk in and he thought: Wait… Nine days? This should only be the third.

Viscen cleared his throat with a fist in front of his mouth, his cheeks dusted pink, “I said, I would like to know you, more.”

Link had no reason to refuse. He was scared to do something that might upset the balance of what was happening. Absentmindedly he answered. “Okay.” He was more preoccupied with the number of days he’d allegedly spent in the captains care. Had he miscounted the time spent unconscious? But how could the captain find him increasingly interesting while he simply slept? It didn’t add up. “You should get know my name then, yeah? I’m Link.”

“Link,” Visnen repeated, tasting it. He nodded. “An unique name for an unique man. It’s fitting.” Viscen smiled, and Link felt a throb in his heart. This man was far far more dangerous than he’s been given credit for.

“Has it really been nine days?” Link carefully placed each syllable after the other.

Viscen smiled, apparently reading into the sentence differently than Link intended. He lifted a hand and placed it’s warm palm on Link’s bare forearm. “It feels far longer doesn’t it?” You got it twisted, pal, Link thought. Far shorter is what it is. “It feels like five months could have easily passed since I first took you in.”

“Let’s go back,” Link blurted out, breaking Viscen’s gaze. He couldn’t take the misaligned stories. Three days? Nine days? Months? Viscen looked confused and dropped his hand from Link’s arm. Link tried to hide his fluster. “You wanted to know me. Know that I can be fickle. Let’s go.”

They made their way back, Viscen of course supporting some of Link’s weight, and returned to the room. As they parted for the night Viscen paused a moment, before he leaned in and placed his lips on Link’s burning cheek, his own equally red when he left. “Payback,” Viscen had playfully whispered. Link choked down the for what? he’d almost questioned with.

Goddesses, Link thought as he touched his own cheek with lidded eyes, please have mercy on me. But they wouldn’t heed his plea. As he finished the thought the floor disappeared from under his feet right there in the doorway. 

The frame of Viscans back slowly disappearing as he walked from view fell away. Link’s stomach dropped, feeling himself fall through the earth while still sensing solid ground under his feet. Link found himself facing the captain once more when the sensation stilled and his vision cleared. However, the scenario they were placed in was so much more intense.

It was raining and the droplets shone in the coexisting sunlight. The both of them stood drenched in the mellow rain. And they were occupied with nothing less than kissing, feeling the soft movement of flesh against his mouth. Not a simple mouth to mouth either, their arms enveloped around one another, closely, warmly squeezing themselves together as they moved. Like an old and well-practiced dance routine.

The captain threaded a hand through Link’s hair, and Link realized that he had at some point done the same. Shocked, Link broke them apart. Equally shocked, but for different reasons, Viscen scanned Link’s face.

“Link,” Viscen moved a hand to Link’s cheek. Link stood frozen, staring. “Is something wrong?”

Viscen bore no helmet and his honey soaked eyes were on full display together with his red-bitten and moist lips. Link’s eyes watered when he took in the full attire of his partner - partner? _partner?_ \- Viscen was no longer wearing that heavy armor, instead he wore a suit beautiful enough for a wedding.

_Their wedding_ , Link realized with a start. Link swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure how to proceed, but he didn’t have to decide. The world around them changed once again.

“Link!” Viscen now cried. “Do you know what’s happening?!”

Link’s mind ached to explain. I don’t know you. I don’t know you, and I can’t help you.

_I’m sorry._

Link tried to speak through his eyes, flicking frantically between the gentle pair in the captains possession.

_I’m sorry._

The vortex force that had materialized and was dragging Link out of Viscens embrace strengthened and the grip their hands were joined in started slipping. Without understanding why, tears spilled from Link’s eyes. He had no reason to cry. _I’m not the one you love._ He didn’t recognize the thought. He barely knew the captain. Yet with soft clattering his tears bounced on the floor, hardened with despair.

“It’ll all work out.” Link couldn’t understand why he said that. He didn’t like saying that. It felt like empty words he was obliged to hand out as Hero. However, somewhere in him some part had a feeling it actually would this time, work out that is. “It will, I swear.”

“I don’t understand!” Viscen replied over the whirling wind, his own voice cracked and sore. Their nails dug into each other. None of them cared to react to the digging pain. Viscen eyes widened and tears flowed freely down his cheeks, dripping from his chin. “Link! No!”

A last tug and Link was ripped through the vortex, and thrown back to the grassy edge of his home’s lake. Thankfully he was not dropped into it, but that was were the comforts ended.

Link sobbed, fisting the grass as he gasped through his pain, the lump in his chest. The echo of lips pressed against his tingled on him, promising words of a joined future rang in his ears. The cramp in his hands from gripping and being gripped too tight, the imprint of the calloused pads of that man's fingers still so apparent. He sniffed and stumbled to the edge on the water, considering. That man? What man? He didn’t know, but he considered what would happen if he jumped into the lake once again. Would he be brought back to where that man and that world had been? Was that the best, or worst that could happen?

Why was he even so distraught that he considered it?

How was he pained by a love that _wasn’t his._

~~~~Tiny text for Viscen epilogue~~~~

Viscen clutched at his chest. Cripes. What good was his training and discipline if he couldn’t save that which was dear to him. His chin fell towards his chest, and he noticed something sparkle on the floor. Was that the fabled Moon’s Tear? It couldn't be, it was too small to be.

He picked it up between his fingertips and gasped. Could it be... Link’s? He would always recognize this shade of blue that so often had rested its piercing gaze on him.

He remembered Link’s warning, from that night in the observatory all those months ago.

_Listen to me._ Link seemed to weigh his words. _If… If the moon comes closer, run. Someone will help you, they will be lost but they will help the town. Assist them if you can. But please, run. As far as you can. Don’t ask me questions about it. Don’t mention this to me or anyone else. Just, escape. Stay alive._ Link’s crushed expression, pain and ache so apparent, ingrained itself in Viscen’s retina.

Viscen closed his fist around the firm droplet, squeezing the pointed tip into his palm, moving it closer to his chest and made a vow. He would never forget those words, and he would do everything in his power as captain to follow his most beloved’s order when the time came.

He would do what a soldier never should.

 

Run.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This one was harder to get coherent, a lot of time skipping and turning does that haha. Viscen my man I'm sorry I luv you but this just isn't a happy story ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you like it! Let me know what you thought if you want, I'd be happy to know (人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°


	2. The First

The first time Link appeared in a room he at first glance thought was familiar, but the more explored it the more foreign it became, happened as he was kneeling to tie his loosened shoelaces. The tune in his throat got cut off when the floor beneath his feet blurred, and when he’d blinked his vision clear it looked vaguely off. Ringlet after ringlet spread itself in the wood instead of the horizontal line he was used to. Almost like a tree stump. He stumbled back after he looked up. He corrected himself when he realized that the entire room looked like what the inside of a giant tree would. Carefully placeing his steps he slipped outside by ducking through the tucked fabric for a door in the low entryway. What he saw confirmed it. It actually was a tree stump.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _What was happening?_ He leaned his hands lightly on the low frail looking railing made of sticks and knotted rope around the balcony serving as a non-roof porch. A warm small particle of light bumped into his cheek and silently burst into tiny pieces. He reached out a hand to catch some of them but they faded before they could touch. Many many more of these assemblies of light danced around in the clearing he now saw as a small village. Here and there similar huge stumps of trees stood steadily, with carved out holes for windows and doors. None of the others seemed to have a ladder like the one that led up to where he stood. There were no people in sight. Abandoned perhaps.

Startled, he threw his sight down at the ground. For a second he could have sworn he’d heard his voice being called. He jumped down, and winced as he did more of a rough landing than he’d thought capable on such a soft forest floor. He looked around for what could have called out to him. The only thing he found was a green fairy lazily hovering in circles. It didn’t react when he reached out to touch it, not even when he grazed its wing. No magic, health or power was restored or in any way affected. Link frowned as he looked between the fairy and his fingers while he slowly continued walking. Strange.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of knowing this place. He found that his feet knew the paths. They led him east and through a muddy tunnel. At the end he was taken aback by the even larger tree awaiting there. Looking at the many barren branches and wilted leaves falling from overhead hit him with a deep sense of nostalgic sorrow. He didn’t understand why, it was only a tree. And by the look of the sprout in front of it it seemed to live on in some way. His reasoning failed though to lift the stone of sadness heavy on his chest. He backtracked to the village before his eyes threatened to mist.

He walked around a bit and found himself faced with three different tunnels.This he knew exactly what they were as soon as the jovial tune started ringing. He trusted his instincts and followed where his legs took him. He picked all the right roads, although he’d been wary of the last one. It had looked wavy. Like a sheen of protective magic covered it. But he felt no different after passing through and turning his hands over reassured that he looked the same as well. Trudging through the labyrinth felt foreboding. Like something was waiting for him around each corner. But he reached the end of the area he felt had at some point been a trial without any encounters.

“What are you doing here?”

Link turned towards the voice. A shadow fell from the bald tree that stood next to the ruined stone staircase. The man that rose up seemed wary of him.

“You are supposed to be in the Water Temple.”

Link didn’t know what to say. Somehow he knew who this was, and the fact that they could meet brought him joy. The fact that he had one more moment with him. A name itched to be remembered. He walked towards him bearing a smile and a look of disbelief, arms stretched out to his sides in an open greeting. _Sheik._

Sheik stood frozen as Link embraced him. Link’s sturdy arms encased his shoulders and his face was brought to bury in the crook of Link’s neck, as Link did in Sheik’s. Link brought them ever closer, but it never got suffocating or uncomfortable. The warmness between them wasn’t only their natural body heat, but from something within. Something precious and unfulfilled. Sheik rose his arms, which had dangled in his shock, to hold Link as well. They stood together, feeling the beat of the other’s heart, hearing the breath from their lungs, lightheaded with the feeling.

Link slowly broke them apart, but no further than he could look at Sheik. Link’s lips were tucked in a soft permanent smile, his gaze was warm through his sweetly lidded eyes. He stroked the bangs away from Sheik’s eyes and tucked down the cowl covering his face. He wanted to see him when he did this. He opened his mouth to say the words he’d for so long carried alone.

“Sheik.” The man of question stared with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. So this was how he looked. The deep crimson of his iris was so intense. It matched his red-bitten lips. He seemed to be stipped of his usual cold composure. Link chuckled and sighed and his eyes started to tear up. He took a breath and continued. “The longer my journey went with you the more I wanted to tell you...”

The world whirled and Link lost his footing, but the ground didn’t rise up to meet him. He closed his eyes at the dizzying feeling and reached for Sheik to keep them together. He blinked his eyes open. _No._ He’d waved through nothing. The motion within short stopped and he found himself spread eagle on the floor in his room, staring at the ceiling. Slowly, excruciatingly so, he turned his head. He saw his door. He turned to the other side. His gear. His face scrunched up and he lifted one limp arm to cover his eyes. His eyes that had teared up with happiness were now weeping with agony and heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came to me. This will be updated when I get sparks of inspiration like I did today. Each chapter will be stand-alone, but will also the a part of a larger story in the end.
> 
> Hope you like it as much as I did writing it! \\(^u^)/


End file.
